Some Secrets are Meant to stay Hidden ON HOLD
by MidnightWolf358
Summary: Ivy has a secret she must keep. Her best friend Blaise is one of the few that know her secret. she must keep it from the one person that she now hates. He broke her heart and and left her alone. Now she must try and lead as normal a life as possible so that he won't find out the secret that must remain a secret. For if her secret got out, lives would be ruined...
1. Chapter 1

**Some Secrets are meant to stay hidden**

**Chapter 1**

_How can I tell him? How could I let this happen? How could I be so stupid? What am I going to do? I'm only 16, I can't do this. Why didn't I just listen to my personal warnings? I knew he was trouble and yet here I am in this horrilbe mess. I know he'll deny ever being with me and say that I'm lying but I'm not. I have the proof if he needs it. That's it, I'll just tell him. I know he won't believe it but at least by telling him some of this burden will be off my chest. I just have to get him alone, won't that be a task, but I just need to get him alone and I can tell him. Yeah I can do this, I can. I'm a strong woman and I...can't do this. Why me? Goddmanit! I just need to suck it up and do this. Please let him be alone._

I walked down the hall towards the dugenons. I was mentally preparing myself to talk to the one person I didn't really want to see. As I rounded a corner I heard giggling and I looked up to see a couple pressed up against one another. I backed up before they saw me. I couldn't let Slytherins see me down here, I would be murdered and then I would be no closer to telling him. I waited a few mintues hoping the couple would leave and I could continue on my way but I could still hear whisperes and giggling. The dungenon was a relativly dark place so I knew I could hide in the shadows. I peaked my head around the corner to see if I could see who the couple was just out of curiousity and what I saw made my stomach and my heart drop.

There _he_ was, kissing some other girl. He had moved on. Apperently I was so easy to get over that he already had. I couldn't believe it. I felt tears fill my eyes and started to make things blur. There _he_ was with some random girl and I haven't been with anyone. I couldn't look anymore, I moved back from around the corner and pressed my back against the wall. I looked up at the ceiling and tried to blink back the tears, swearing I wouldn't cry anymore. _He_ helped me make my decision. I covered my mouth with my hand to keep from crying out. I guess I wasn't quick enough and they heard me.

"Who's there?" I heard his voice call. I quickly and quitely slipped from the wall and made my way out of the dungenons. Now I needed to get out of here and there is only one person to help me.

I made my way through the castle and up to the headmaster's office. I knocked on the door gently and heard a gentle 'come in'. I softly pushed the door open and slipped into the office. I looked up to see the headmaster sitting at his desk. He smiled sweetly at me as soon as he saw me. I tried to return the gesture, but failed.

"Ah, Ms. Weathers. Please come in dear girl." He called out to me. I walked up to Dumbledore and sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. He stood up and moved around to sit next to me. "Dear what's wrong?"

"I...I...need to ask you a question Sir." I stumbled as I tried to talk.

"Anything my dear." He said gently. I couldn't help the tears welling up in my eyes again.

"I need to know if there is a way I can take my N.E.W.T.S early." I asked.

"Why would want to take your N.E.W.T.S early dear?"

"I have some complications that are going to effect my life and I want to try and finish school early so it can make things a little easier for me."

"What kind of complications?"

"I don't want to bother you with my problems Sir." I tried to steer clear o what was happening to me. Appearently he saw right through me. "So is it possible Sir?"

"Ivy you know you can talk to me. I've known you since you were born."

"I...I...I'm pregnant." I finally whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I...I...I'm pregnant." I finally whispered.

"Oh, well that's I can understand why you didn't want to tell me." Dumbledore said looking at me with understanding. I could feel the tears pricking my eyes as I looked upon the man who was like a father to me for so many years. I couldn't fall apart now, I had to stay strong and keep it together.

"So is it possible Sir?"

"How early would you like to take them?" He asked softly.

"As soon as possible. I don't want the whole school to know, and if I wait until the end of the school year people are going to know." I said wiping away a stray tear.

"I'll see what I can do. In the mean time I'll have Madame Pomfrey know so she can help you out with any problems that occur." He said with a small smile.

"Thank you Sir." I said sadly.

"Do you know who the father is?" He asked. I looked down at the ground, I couldn't tell him that I knew. I was to ashamed to tell him.

"Some muggle guy. I went to a party with some friends of mine and I guess someone spiked my drink because I woke up the next morning to some guy I didn't even know. This was a about 2 weeks before school started and then about a week ago I became sick in the mornings and it was then I noticed I was late and I found a spell. The results came out positive. I don't even know the guys name, and I can't tell my foster family, they would just kick me out. I mean I'm already living on my own as is but that's why I want to take my N.E.W.T.S early so I can finish school a little earlier than planned. I know I need to get a job so I can start saving up for this baby." I said as more tears fell.

"I'll do my best to get a Ministry official to give you your N.E.W.T.S, but I do know one thing. You will be a great mother, and I'm proud of you. It takes a lot of responsibility to take care of a child, especially alone. But you're just like your mother. Very bright and strong. You will do great things." He said. I know he was trying to cheer me up, but I was just to depressed at the moment to take the full compliment.

"I appreciate that Sir. I should get to class before I miss any more." I said standing up.

"I'll send a note to your professer's, letting them know that you need the day off due to personal reasons. I will also set up a private room for you, for the pregnancy." He said taking out a piece of parchment.

"Professor Dumbledore you don't have to do that."

"You need some time off Ivy. Too much stress is not good for the baby and you will need your pivacy during this time. Go to Madame Pomfrey after you leave here and tell her about the baby so she can get started on the proper potions for the pregnancy." He said smiling gently. I smiled back and thanked him once again before heading out of his office and towards the hospital wing.

I guess I was so deep in thought that I wasn't paying attention and I ran into someone. I was knocked down to the floor while the other person just stumbled. I quickly placed my hand on my stomach, making sure I didn't get hurt there.

"Watch where you're goi-" But the voice cut short. I looked up from the floor to see _him_ standing above me. He had a confused look of his face. "Weathers?"

"Yeah it's me." I said before standing up. "Thanks for _not_ helping me up. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go."

I was just walking around him when he caught my arm, stopping me. He looked down at me. His face held no emotion but his eyes did. I had to look away. "Where are you going? You're class is the other way."

"Not that's it's any of your business, but I'm not going to class. I'm head for the hospital wing. I have been excused for the rest of my classes by Dumbledore. Now let me go so I can be on my way." I said through clenched teeth. He was really starting to get on my way.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" He asked again all void of emotion.

"I just don't feel well, and it's none of your business how my health is. Or have you forgotten that you said you don't care about what happens to me anymore." I said as I yanked my arm his grasp and walked away. I blinked back the tears that threatened to come as I thought about our last argument. I told myself that I would not shed another tear for him ever again. He hurt me more than anyone had ever done before. I wouldn't let that happen again.

I finally made my way to the hospital wing and found only Madame Pomfrey there, and this I was glad for. I didn't want anyone else knowing about the baby.

Once I finally told her what was going on, she said that she needed a few days to get the right potions together. I thanked her for all her help and left to head to my dorm.

When I reached the Gryffindor entrance, I told the fat lady the password only for her to tell me that my dorm was not within Gryffindor anymore. It was up one floor, but I was still allowed to come in to the common room. She also to me that my stuff was already moved there as well. I thanked her and made my way to my new dorm.

I made my way up to the next floor and found a picture with a young woman on the front. She looked up at me and smiled.

"You must be Ivy, yes?" She asked me.

"Um, yeah. I'm guessing this is where my new room is?" I asked back.

"Yes, Dumbledore told me what is going on and assigned me to your dorm. He also said you need to choose a password of your own so no one else can enter. I am the only one allowed within this painting and the painting inside. It's to insure your privacy. By the way my name is Lily miss."

"Okay. Um I guess my password will be 'midnight'. " I said to her.

"Sounds good Miss." She said as her portrait swung open. I walked through the entrance to see a large room. My trunk was already at the foot of my bed but it was open. I looked in it to see what was missing. The thing was practically empty. I looked around the room to find my books, quills, inks, and parchment on a large oak desk. There was a window right in front of it along with the perch I had for my owl. I kept looking around the room and found two more doors. I open the one closest to me to find it was a small walk-in closet. All my school uniforms were already hung up, along with my casual clothes. I checked the other door to find my own personal bathroom. I smiled as I saw a large bathtub and just a few feet away a decent size shower. I closed the door to the bathroom and put my bag into the chair next to the desk.

I had to lay down as I was feeling a little dizzy. I had only closed my eyes for a few minutes when a loud pop sounded scaring me. I sat fast only to make me even more dizzy. I laid back down as I put my hand over my eyes and tried to calm my breathing to help stop the dizzy spell to pass.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Miss. I didn't mean to scare you." I heard a small squeaky voice say. I pulled my hand away from eyes and looked around for where the voice came from. What I found was a small house elf standing next to my bed.

"Can I help you?" I asked confused.

"Debbie is sorry Miss. I'm your personal house elf. Dumbledore himself picked Debbie to help Miss with your pregnancy. Debbie will get you anything you need Miss." The little house elf said bowing.

"Oh, you don't have to do that Debbie. I'll be okay." I said hoping she wouldn't take offense to my words.

"Miss, Debbie is happy to help you. Debbie-" She paused when she looked back up at me. "Miss, are you ok? You look awfully pale Miss."

I was just about to answer her when I felt like I was going to be sick. I jumped off the bed and ran to the toilet just in time to empty my stomach. I felt small hands grab my hair and move it from my face. I turned to see Debbie holding my hair and a sad smile on her face. I couldn't return the smile as I heaved into the toilet again. Once I was done I sat next to the toilet and watched as Debbie grabbed a washcloth from off the sink and soaked in cold water. She came over to me a gently pressed the cold cloth to my face. I closed my eyes as I leaned into the coldness.

"There, there Miss. Debbie will take of you." She said gently as she moved the cold cloth around my face.

"Thanks you." I whispered as tears filled my eyes.

Her smile grew some at my thanking her. "You're welcome Miss."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After my mourning sickness passed, Debbie helped me to my bed and I soon fell asleep after she tucked me in. I don't know how long I slept but I felt better when I woke up. Debbie was sleeping in my desk chair and she looked so umcomfortable. I slipped out of bed and walked over to her. I gently picked her up, being careful not to wake her and place her in my bed. I covered her up and I swear I saw a smile appear on her face. I walked back over to my desk and sat down in my chair. I picked up my bag from the floor and pulled out a journal. I opened it up to see that Ihad a lot of messages from my best friend.

This journal was not like an ordinary journal. This journal had a twin, that belonged to my best friend, Blaise Zabini. Nobody would ever think we were friends let alone even knew each other with the way we acted in front of everyone at school but we were. We've been friends for years, even when I was going to Cackle's Academy.

I may be a pureblood witch but, like the infamous Harry Potter, I was raised my muggles. I was raised London by many foster families but per my parents Will, they wanted me to go to Cackle's Academy. I never knew my parents as they were killed when I was a baby, so all I knew was muggle ways. I kinda freaked when I found out I was a witch but soon excepted as I knew I was not like my friends and family. Blaise and I met in Diagon Alley. We were both 12 and he was being tormented by a bunch of older kids. I couldn't let them hurt him as it was not in my nature to let older people bully younger kids. So I shots a few spells there way and they took off running. When I apporached Blaise he had a bloody nose and a busted lip. I quickly fixed him up. He asked why I would go out of my way to help someone like him and I told him why I scared off the bullies. When he found out I went to different school he asked if we could write and get to know each other better. I know it's cheesy but I agreed and we've been friends ever since. He's my only real and true friend. I know it may not seem like it but he is.

I read over the notes he had left. He kept asking where I was and if I was ok. Also that he heard that I had gone to the Hospital wing. I sat there for a few minutes wondering whether I should tell him about my situation, only to come to the conclusion that I had to. I couldn't just have the professor know. I also knew I wouldn't be able to keep this secret from him for very long. He always knew when I was lying, and he was the only one as he's known me for so long.

I dipped my quill into my ink pot and wrote him a message. _'Blaise I need to talk to you and it has to be in person. Please I need my best friend.'_

I didn't have to wait long for his response. _'Where?' _I wrote to him telling him where to come and what the password was. He wrote back saying he'd be there within a hour. It was only a few minutes later I heard a small noise. I looked over to my bed to see Debbie rubbing her eyes. She looked around before her eyes met mine. She looked down at the bed and then back at me, hereyes grew wide before she rushed out of the bed.

"Debbie is so sorry Miss. Debbie has no idea how I got there Miss. Please don't fire me Miss. Debbie promises to never do it again." She said shaking. I quickly got up from my seat and kneeled in front of her.

"Debbie it's ok. I put you there. You looked so uncomfortable in the chair and so I moved you to the bed. It's ok, really." I said gently to her to make her understand.

"Miss shouldn't have done that. Debbie was fine in the chair Miss. Debbie has slept in worse places Miss." She said looking down at the ground.

"Debbie, you shouldn't have to sleep in the chair." I said sadly. I couldn't imagine the places she had to sleep. "When you worked in the kitchen here, did you have a bed of some kind?"

"Yes miss. Debbie had a small basket with a pillow and a small blanket." She said looking up at me with her big sad eyes.

"Well how about we get you a new bed?" I asked her and watched her eyes go wide.

"Miss you don't have to do that for Debbie. Debbie can find something to use." She squeaked as she shook her head.

"Debbie, I want to do this. You deserve it. Consider it a 'thank you' for all your help." I said smiling at her. I saw as tears fillled her eyes, and I knew no one had never showed such kindness in all her life.

"Thank you Miss. You are truly a sweet girl." She said returning her smile. I couldn't help it, I pulled her into a hug. At first she was surprised and just stood there but a few seconds later I felt her tiny arms wrap around my neck.

"Miss are you hungry? You missed dinner during your nap. Debbie came get you whatever you like." She said as we pulled away.

"I'll have some chicken soup and some crackers if it isn't to much trouble Debbie. I think until my mourning sickness passes, I should eat foods that are easy on my stomach." I said placing my hand on top of my stomach.

"Debbie will be back in a bit Miss."

"Thank you Debbie." She smiled before disappearing through the portrait entrance.

Twenty minutes later Debbie came back with a nice hot bowl of chicken soup and crackers. I ate slowly so I wouldn't upset my stomach. When I was finished, I thanked Debbie and she disappeared once again to return the dishes to the kitchen.

I had just sat on my bed when someone called my name. I turned to see Lily in her other portrait above my desk. "Yes Lily?"

"Ms. Ivy, there is a young man outside your room and he has the password. Shall I let him in?"

"Oh, yeah. Lily that's Blaise, he's my best friend and he's allowed in here anytime." I said letting her know.

"Yes Miss. Duely noted." She said before walking away in her portrait. A minute later Blaise walked in. He saw me sitting on my bed and took the seat next to me.

"Ivy, what's going on?" He asked confused. I sat there a looked at him trying to find the words to say, but nothing was coming out. Tears filled my eyes again and Blaise's face grew from confused to concerned. "Ivy, please. Tell me what's wrong."

"Blaise, I'm..." I took a deep breath to steady myself. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh Ivy." Blaise said before pulling me into a hug. I couldn't hold it in any longer and I let the tears fall. I cried on Blaise's shoulder until I had nothing left to cry out. We sat there as he rocked us gently to help calm me down. "Are you ok?"

"No, but I will be in time." I whispered. My throat hurt from crying. "Thank you for being here."

"Ivy you are my best friend, even if people don't know it. I care about you. I don't like seeing you hurt. Espcially when something makes you upset. I hate to see you cry. It makes me angry to see that someone hurt you like this." He said growling a bit at the last part.

"Blaise I'll be okay, in time. Until then I'm going to need my best friend more than ever." I said sitting up.

"Ivy, I will always be here for you. I will never abandon you, you know this. I promise." He said as he grabbed my hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

"Would you please? I don't want to be alone tonight." I said as tears filled my eyes again.

"Okay. Just let me run back down to the dungenons to get my stuff." He said as he was about to get up.

"Wait, I can have Debbie get it for you." I said pulling him back down to sit.

"Debbie? Who's that?" He questioned.

"Debbie is my personal house elf. Debbie!" I called for her.

A pop sound and we looked down to see Debbie standing in front of us. "Yes Miss?"

"Hi Debbie. I need a favor. Can you go to the Slytherin house and get Blaise's things? He's staying with me tonight so he needs his school stuff and a change of clothes." I told her.

I could see the small cringe at the mention of going to Slytherin, but she just nodded her head and with another pop she was gone.

"You've got a personal house elf now?" Blaise asked when Debbie was gone.

"Yeah, I do." I said looking down. "I told Dumbledore about the baby and he set all of this up. He is also trying to get a Ministry Offical to come up here to give me the N.E.W.T.S early. He understand that I don't want the baby to be noticed so he's trying to get it done as fast as possible."

"So you're not even going to finish out the year with me?" He said cracking a small smile. Leave it to Blaise to find some humor in a terrible situation.

"Sorry, Blaise but no. I don't want to be the talk of the school, than I already am for being a new girl."

"I understand Ivy. Just forget about poor little old me." He said hanging his head while faking a sniffle.

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Blaise I could never forget about you. I mean you are going to be my baby's Godfather after all."

"Really?" He asked looking up surprised.

"Yes Blaise. I wouldn't want anyone else." I said seriously. This brought a genuine smile to his face. This is the smile that was just for me. Whenever Blaise and I were together, we could just be ourselves. No pretending, no masks, just pure friendship.

His face grew serious after that. "Ivy?"

"Yes Blaise?" I knew what was coming next and I knew I couldn't hide the truth from him. I never could, he was the only one who saw through my lies.

"Who's the father Ivy?" I looked down at my hands that Blaise was still holding. Tears fell from my eyes as I thought about this afternoon. I couldn't get the words to leave my mouth. Blaise let go of one of my hands and put it under my chin to move my head so I would look at him. The moment I looked, I knew he knew who the father was. "It's his, isn't Ivy? It's Dracos."

I silently nodded. I didn't trust my own voice. He pulled me into another hug. I wrapped my arms around him and cried silently. Debbie eventually came back with Blaise's things and we changed into our P.J.'s and got into bed. I trusted Blaise with my life and I knew he wouldn't try anything with me. He pulled me to him and I laid my head on his chest. The sound of his heartbeat lulled me to sleep, but I couldn't help but think one last thought before slipping into the darkness of sleep.

I'm 16 and pregnant with Draco Malfoy's baby.


	4. Update

To My Loving and Faithful readers,

I am truly sorry to say that I am taking a break from writing for a little while. My Great Dane has passed away. She died this past Sunday. She was possibly poisoned.

I have no children of my own just yet, but my dog was like my child. She meant a great deal to me and I hope my readers can understand as to why I need to take time to grieve her. I will return eventually, but it may be a little while.

All my love,

Midnightwolf358


End file.
